


Noches de Insomnio

by TrainerFangirlSmile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerFangirlSmile/pseuds/TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: Una noche, Katie "Pidge" Holt no puede dormir, la bella luna la ha mantenido despierta.Han pasado sólo unos días desde que lucharon para proteger su planeta y a sus familias. Sin embargo, esta no ha sido la razón por la cuál la paladín verde no puede conciliar el sueño.¿Podrá encontrar la tranquilidad que necesita?





	Noches de Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, a pesar de que he estado en el fandom de VLD, me dí cuenta que nunca había hecho una fic de algun ship. 
> 
> El ship elegido ha sido Plance/Pidgance que, si bien no fue mi primer ship de la serie, se ha ganado un lugar especial en mi. 
> 
> La idea del fic llego por sí sola, y curiosamente la escribí y edite en las madrugadas.
> 
> Una última cosa antes de empezar, publiqué esto en el sitio móvil, así que una disculpa si no se ve bien.

Katie Holt miro el techo del dormitorio de hospital al que había sido llevada. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días; el viaje de regreso a la Tierra, defender a su planeta, haber vuelto a ver a su familia reunida, casi haber muerto en más de una ocasión, todo se habia juntado en una maraña de sentimientos que no la había dejado dormir tranquila los últimos días.

Bueno, no todo había sido la guerra contra Sendak y el ahora fracturado imperio Galra, pensó Katie. También habían pasado otras cosas que se agregaban a la maraña de sentimientos.

Viendo la luna a través de la ventana, Katie deseo poder levantarse de su cama para admirarla mejor, pero no le era posible. Por alguna razón, no había recuperado aún la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, lo que hacia que sus padres la cuidarán de más, y que sólo la dejaran a solas cuando se iba a dormir.

-"En serio es una hermosa luna"- suspiro Katie -"su color me recuerda al cabello de Allura por alguna... razón..."- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Katie admiraba a la Princesa Alteana, ella era una verdadera dama, y a lo largo de los dos o cuatro años en el espacio (cielos, en ocasiones era tan confuso saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, incluso para ella), le había tomado mucho cariño a la peliblanca. Pero eso no evitaba el que últimamente, el recordarla a ella y a cierto paladín, le provocaba un dolor en el pecho que no podía descifrar.

No, mentira. Katie "Pidge" Holt no era idiota, ni ignorante. La paladín verde sabía perfectamente por qué sentía un dolor en el pecho que los doctores no habian detectado cuando la internaron.

Amor.

Katie estaba enamorada. Y para su perra suerte, tenía que ser con la única persona que no le correspondía.

Antes del desastre de Kerberos, Katie había sido, hasta cierto punto, popular entre los chicos, al menos hasta que su intelecto los hizo sentirse inferiores y se volvieron contra ella. Incluso durante el acoso escolar, había tenido uno que otro admirador secreto. Lo que nunca habia tenido, era ese alguien que le provocará nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo ganas de verlo.

-"Si tan sólo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta..."- Katie se dejó caer en el respaldo de la cama, agradeciendo que los doctores habían hecho que sus padres fueran a descansar a su casa; si hubieran estado ahí, quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

Katie estuvo varios minutos en el silencio nocturno hasta que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió un poco y captó su atención. En su mente y de manera muy veloz, la castaña empezó a buscar varias maneras de defenderse, solo por si acaso, después de todo, todas esas veces que la alarma sonaba en el Castillo de los Leones la habían acostumbrado inconscientemente a esperar ataques.

-"Debieron haber dejado el Bayard junto a mi cama..."- refunfuñaba Katie, vigilando con determinación la puerta, quizá esperando que apareciera algún secuaz del Imperio Galra a atacarla, pero para su sorpresa, una reconocible cabellera castaña apareció y en pocos segundos, la puerta reveló un rostro.

-"¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierto?"- Katie le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-"Podría decirte lo mismo"- se defendió Lance McClain mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de su amiga, lo cual la hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara un poco - "Pero ha decir verdad... No podía dormir"-

-"¿Pesadillas?"- aventuró Katie.

-"¿También tú haz tenido?" - Lance miró a Katie, y cuando ésta asintió, continuó - "Es sólo que... Todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días... En los últimos años... Se ha quedado ahí adentro"- señaló su cerebro con un dedo.

-"Entiendo... Me pasa lo mismo"- Katie de pronto sintió un escalofrio en la espalda, y Lance, al darse cuenta, estiró un brazo y rodeó a su amiga con el.

-"Todo estará bien, Pidge"- dijo Lance, aunque el mensaje sonaba tanto para Katie como para él - "Algún día las pesadillas no vendrán tras nosotros, solo serán un mal recuerdo"-

Katie agradecía a cualquier ente superior por las amistades que Voltron le había traído; pero, sólo por ese momento, agradecía estar entre los brazos de Lance. Y así, con Lance a un lado, Katie encontró la tranquilidad que necesitaba para volver a dormir.

Esa noche, Katie soñó con Lance.

Soñó con una realidad alternativa, de esas de las que tanto hablaba Slav, dónde no había un universo que salvar, dónde ella no había temido por la vida de su padre y de su hermano, dónde ella y Lance estaban juntos.

Dónde Lance la veía como lo que siempre había sido: una compañera, una confidente; y que además de eso, la veía con más cariño del que se le tenía a los amigos.

Dónde Lance y ella se quedaban dormidos hablando de sus sueños, de sus gustos o simplemente de como hacer molestar a Matt y a Shiro.

Dónde al despertar, ella se encontrará con ese par de ojos oceánicos mirándola.

Quizá por eso, cuando Katie despertó y no sintió ese calor humano junto a ella, ni esos ojos oceánicos mirándola, se dio cuenta que había regresado a su realidad.

Quizá por ese sueño, el corazón de Katie se desmoronó aún más cuando por la puerta entreabierta que Lance probablemente había dejado, vio en el rostro del cubano la mirada más tierna jamás dirigida a la habitación de Allura.

-"La suerte en serio es una perra"- musitó Pidge para si, mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, esperando que sus padres y Matt tardarán en llegar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia. 
> 
> La verdad en un inicio el fic sólo era para mí, pero conforme fuí editándola, decidí publicarla. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
